Otra novia
by estela890
Summary: Que pasa si Emily tuvo algo con Alison antes de que desapareciera que pasaria si no murio y Emily ya la supero
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"La verdad es que… me gustas mucho, más que una simple amiga"

"Emily no sé qué decirte la verdad… yo no sé qué hacer" dijo Alison parada frente a Emily tomándole las manos "yo, no sé siento… no lo sé"

"Solo te pido que me regales un beso, solo uno y no te voy a volver a molestar " le dijo Emily a Alison acercándose más a ella.

"Está bien pero quiero que después de eso no lo mencionemos mas" dijo soltando las manos de Emily y poniéndolas alrededor de su cuello "cuando tú quieras Emily"

Emily se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de Alison y así cerrando en espacio que había entre ellas. El beso empezó con un simple rose, pero cuando se iban a separar Alison apretó su agarre y así profundizando el beso. Emily estaba sorprendida por el beso y mas fue su impresión cuando sintió como Alison paso su lengua por su labio y mordiéndolo al instante, Emily sintió tantas emociones al sentir la lengua de otra persona y saborearla, no supo cuando ya estaban contra la pared de la biblioteca muy pegadas con las manos inquietas buscando tocar el cuerpo de su compañera.

"Emily no podemos hacer esto " beso "pero no puedo parar " beso "y tampoco puedo " y así tumbo a Emily poco a poco en el piso y subiéndose ella arriba al mismo tiempo que empezó a besar su cuello y chupar hasta dejar una gran marca y pasando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Emily, mientras Emily pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Alison de arriba abajo hasta decidirse acariciar el trasero de Alison haciéndola gemir con intensidad.

"Emily quiero que seas mía" dijo pasando sus manos por el pecho de Emily

"Ali, no se soy virgen " dijo tratando de separarla

"No confías en mi " dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

"No es eso pero… "

"Ho mi dios, ¡Alison! " grito Spencer haciendo saltar a Alison lejos de Emily

"Chicas no es lo que parece y-yo…. ahorita las alcanzamos afuera " dijo con vos firme haciendo que se fueran rápidamente

"Emily, vamos con las otras y no vamos a mencionar nada " dijo ayudando a Emily a levantarse

"P-pero y nosotras "dijo bajando la mirada

"Nosotras tenemos todavía que hablar " dijo dándole una sonrisa "vamos"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Chicas vamos al cine " dijo llegando alado de las otras tres agarradas de la mano de Emily

"¿Todo bien? " dijo Spencer viéndolas manos de ambas

"Si claro, vamos sí o no " si dijeron todas al unisonó

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al cine, al entrar enfrente se quedaron Spencer, Aria, y Hanna y atrás Alison y Emily

"Cuando le vamos a decir a las chicas " dijo Emily morando a las otras chicas

"Pronto descuida " dijo antes de besar apasionadamente a Emily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Déjenme saber que debería hacer con los personajes por favor

Gracias por leer

Y sigan la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Emily todavía no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde la desaparición de Alison, ella creyó que nunca la iba a poder olvidar pero en el momento indicado apareció Maya.

"¡Emily te busca tu amiga Maya! " Emily se estaba preparando en su habitación para su primera cita con Maya y esa misma noche esperaba poder robarle un beso.

Emily no podía esperar para poder ver a Maya, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y ahí en la sala se encontraba Maya su futura novia, pero lo que más le preocupara a Emily era como decirles a sus papás que ella es Gay, Emily conocía como era su mamá y de seguro le intentaría buscar un novio para poder cambiarla.

"Mamá vamos a salir y no me esperes que voy a dormir en la casa de Spencer"

"Claro hija, pórtense bien" Maya le dio una sonrisa a Pam antes de salir de la casa, Emily no podía dejar de mirar sus labios y deseando que esa noche pudiera probarlos.

Maya había preferido primero cenar (Emily pagaba) y después fueron a ver una película (que también pagaba Emily) y lo malo es que ya había acabado la película y ya estaban a punto de irse y ni siquiera Emily pudo tomarle la mano a Maya, Emily ya estaba un poco desesperada por no poder besar a Maya, quien tuviera ojos se daría cuenta que entre esas dos chicas hay más que una amistad.

"Oyes Emily, porque no vamos a un concierto que están dando aquí cerca"

"Si claro, donde princesa que adonde sea te llevo en mi carruaje" Maya sonrió y se acerco a Emily elevándose un poco para poder susurrarle al oído.

"Me encanta que me llames princesa" Maya se separo un poco para poder estar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Emily "pero sabes, lo que me gustaría mas es querer que tú seas mi príncipe" y con eso cerro la poco distancia que había entre ellas. Emily no podía creer que la chica declarada la más Hetero de la escuela la estuviera besando.

"Maya yo sé que es pronto, pero como veo que sientes lo mismo por mí, te quiero preguntar algo" Emily tomo de la mano a Maya y la llevo al estacionamiento del cine donde se encontraba el carro de Emily y estando ya enfrente Emily se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Maya "sé que esto muchos lo hacen para pedir matrimonio, pero yo quería que fuera especial demostrándote lo que tu significas para mí y por eso te quiero preguntar, ¿Maya te gustaría ser mi novia? "

Maya estaba inmóvil, no se movía, no hablaba, parecía que no respiraba. Al ver que no respondía Emily decidió hablar "Maya si no quieres no hay ningún problema no te preocupes"

"Pero claro que quiero ser tu novia Emily, es lo que más deseo" Maya se abalanzo sobre Emily y haciendo que cayeran en el piso del estacionamiento pero eso no les importaba porque estaban muy entretenidas besándose apasionadamente demostrándose cuanto habían esperado para que ese momento llegara y con cada beso la sonrisa de las dos se hacía mas y mas grande.

"Te amo Emily, y la verdad no sabía hasta cuando te ibas a dignar en pedirme que fuera tu novia, ya te estabas tardando, mis amigas creían que todo era imaginación mía pero yo sabía que no era así, yo sabía que tú me querías más que como amiga"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Que lastima que Pam no pudo venir" dijo Ella a sus otras dos acompañantes.

"Tienes razón Ella, la próxima vez hay que ponernos de acuerdo para que las cuatro vallamos a cenar juntas y hablar de la vida secreta de nuestras hijas" dijo Ashley haciendo que se rieran. Las tres iban caminando al mismo ritmo hasta que pasaron en frente del estacionamiento del cine donde Ella se paro abruptamente.

"Que pasa Ella" le pregunto Ashley acercándose adonde se había parado.

"Esa que no es Emily" Ashley y verónica voltearon a ver hacia donde señalaba Ella, y efectivamente era Emily tirada en el piso del estacionamiento con una chica arriba de ella besándola.

"Esa chica que no es la que se acaba de mudar a la que era casa de Alison" Verónica trataba de identificarla pero se le era difícil por la oscuridad.

Pero fue Ella quien las saco de la duda "si, es Maya, está en la clase de ingles de las chicas con migo, pero no sabía que era gay y mucho menos que tuviera una relación amorosa con Emily"

"Tenemos que decírselo a Pam antes de que se entere por otras personas y le valla peor a Emily" dijo Verónica al mismo tiempo que las agarraba del brazo y las movía para que no las vieran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pam estaba limpiando la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre y rápidamente se dirigió a abrirla y fue grata su sorpresa al ver paradas afuera de su puerta a Ella, Ashley y Verónica.

"Hola, pasen que hay frio a fuera"

"Pam no vamos a tardar mucho que vamos a ir a ver a las chicas pero queremos hablarte algo muy importante sobre Emily" dijo Ashley como entraban al salón y se sentaban las tres en un sillón largo y Pam en uno de una pieza en frente de ellas escuchando muy atentamente a que le contaran que venían a decirle sobre su hija.

"Que pasa, que me están asustando, a Emily le sucede algo" no sabían cómo darle la noticia a Pam, pero fue Verónica la que se armo de valor y decirle la verdad.

"Pam después de que cenamos, íbamos caminando y pasamos en frente del estacionamiento del cine pero nos detuvimos al ver a Emily en él y " Verónica le hiso una señal a Ella para que continuara "vimos a Emily besándose con una chica, creo que es maya su nueva vecina"

"Como, me están diciendo que Emily es lesbiana"

"Solo quisimos decírtelo antes de que te enteraras por otra persona" le contesto Ashley.

"Saben, pensaba regalarle un departamento a Emily en su cumpleaños en una semana pero creo que se lo adelantare a ver si así cambia de opinión en cuanto a su sexualidad" las otras tres mujeres solo se miraron con desaprobación.

"A qué hora vieron a Emily"

"Como hace 15 minutos" le contesto confundida Verónica.

"Llamare a Emily haber que me dice"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Entonces te recojo mañana" le pregunto Emily a Maya enfrente de su casa.

"Si claro, hasta mañana" le dio un beso que empezó dulce y tierno pero como seguían se volvió apasionado y desvergonzado pero tuvieron que separarse cuando las luces de afuera empezaron a parpadear haciendo que se separaran "dios que vergüenza, mejor me voy" le dijo Emily dejándole otro pequeño beso en los labios y subiéndose a su coche para ir a la casa de Spencer que no tardo nada en llegar.

Toco la puerta y en ese mismo instante sonó su teléfono.

"Hola"

"Emily hija donde estas" le pregunto Pam un poco acelerada.

"En la casa de Spencer mamá" en ese momento le abrió la puerta aria y le hiso una seña para que entrara.

"Emily quien es" le pregunto Hanna desde el sillón.

"Mi mamá" dijo Emily tapando el teléfono con su mano.

"Ponlo en altavoz no hay problema" y así lo hiso Emily.

"A qué hora llegaste" le siguió preguntando Pam

"Hace como una hora" todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver como Emily le mentía a su mamá cuando apenas llevaba como 5 minutos en la casa.

"Emily van a ir para allá Verónica y las demás, te voy a mandar tu regalo de cumpleaños con ellas y espero que cuando lo veas cambien de opinión en todas las decisiones que haigas tomado y ratifiques y no me decepciones"

"Si claro mamá" Emily no entendía que era lo que le quería decir pero solo despidió y colgó.

"Emily porque le mentiste a tu mamá" le pregunto Spencer.

"Porque si no se iba a volver loca"

"Donde estuviste entonces" le pregunto Hanna con una sonrisa picara.

"En una cita" las tres gritaron con tanta intensidad que jurarían que todos los vecinos las escucharon.

"Me van a dejar sorda"

"Pero quien es el chico afortunado Em" le pregunto Hanna como se acercaba a donde estaba parada Emily.

"Hanna no es lo que piensas y no te voy a decir de todas maneras"

"Vamos Em, todas sabemos que tú me amas y me prefieres antes que a esas dos raritas" le dijo Hanna señalando a Spencer y Aria.

"Me ofendes Hanna" dijo Spencer poniendo cara dramática.

"Hanna ya te dije que no es lo que tú piensas" Hanna hiso un puchero que sabía que Emily no resistía pero al ver que Emily no cedía la tiro al piso.

"¡Hanna me dolió! " Spencer y Aria solo reían sentadas en el mueble.

"Cállate" Hanna se subió arriba de Emily y le empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Dime" Hanna paro para ver que le contestaba Emily.

"Nunca" Hanna empezó a hacerle más cosquillas haciendo que riera mas.

"Dime con quien saliste" las dos reían con gran intensidad igual que Spencer y Aria.

"Con Maya St. Germain" las chicas voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa voz.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me tarde mucho pero la verdad es que como vi que nadie comentaba lo deje pasar y hasta ahorita se me ocurrió que escribir.

Díganme quien creen que sea quien hablo por que ni yo misma se a quien poner, quieren algo dramático, algo sencillo o algo súper dramático.

Quizás suba los capítulos todos los lunes igual que mis otras dos historias pero quizás también llegue a publicar entre semana. Gracias a todos por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Estaba con Maya, la chica que se acaba de mudar en la casa de Alison" dijo Verónica entrando a su casa.

"Mama y tu como sabes que Emily estaba con Maya" pregunto Spencer mientras se paraba y se sentaba en el sillón.

"Porque las vimos en el estacionamiento Ashley, Ella y yo" dijo mirando a Emily haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa "Emily creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con tu mama"

"Disculpe señora, pero me puede decir que vieron" pregunto Emily con miedo mirando a Verónica.

"Emily tu sabes que te quiero mucho y creo necesario que hablemos de esto"

"Mama que pasa" pregunto Spencer parándose junto a Hanna y Aria

"Chicas después hablamos, vamos señora Hastings" dijo Emily con la mirada en sus pies preocupando mas a sus amigas

Emily y Verónica entraron al despacho de la casa

"Emily vimos lo que paso entre tú y Maya en el estacionamiento y eso que estaban haciendo ahí estuvo muy mal no solo por el que dirán si no que es algo que no pueden hacerlo en la calle, deben darse a respetar la una a la otra" dijo Verónica mientras se sentaban ella y Emily una enfrente de la otra

"Lo sé pero nos dejamos llevar, creo que me enamore de Maya y no lo pudimos evitar" dijo Emily agachando la cabeza avergonzada

"Emily fuimos a hablar con tu mama y ya lo sabe, deberías a ir a hablar con ella"

"Eso are gracias"

"Chicas lo siento pero me tengo que ir" dijo Emily mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta

"Emily estás segura, te podemos ayudar en algo" pregunto Hanna con angustia

"Si Emily" dijo Aria

"Lose chicas, mañana hablamos"

Emily salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia su auto para poder dirigirse a su casa para hablar con su mama

Maya iba caminando por la calle metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un auto venia contra ella

Emily no dejaba de pensar en que decirle a su mama, ella sabía que su mama aunque no acudía mucho a la iglesia era una fiel creyente de las palabras del seños.

Pero tanta fue su desconcentración que no se percato de una chica que caminaba en la calle. Fue hasta el último segundo que se dio cuenta y freno estrepitosamente golpeando a la chica.

Emily no supo cuando fue que se bajo del carro y se arrodillo junto a la chica destapándole la cara por el cabello que tenía en esta y dándose cuenta que era maya

"Maya por dios despierta" le susurraba Emily al oído a Maya mientras esta se empezaba a mover

"Emily que paso" pregunto Maya incorporándose

"Lo siento Maya, lo siento tanto te golpeé con mi carro" decía Emily al borde del llanto "déjame llevarte a que te revisen"

"No, estoy bien, solo fue el golpe pero estoy bien te agradecería que me llevaras a casa creo que estoy algo perdía" dijo Maya incorporándose

"Estas segura Maya, te puedo llevar con un doctor"

"Si estoy muy bien Emily" dijo Maya sonriéndole a Emily y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír

"Está bien, vamos sube te llevo a tu casa"

Emily aparco su carro enfrente de su casa bajándose de inmediato y corriendo prácticamente al lado del acompañante para abrirle la puerta a Maya y ayudarla abajar de el.

Se quedaron hablando unos minutos en medio de sus casas y riendo por viejas anécdotas suyas sin percatarse que dos personas las veían, una era Pam, la mama de Emily y la otra una persona encapuchada

"Emily pasas por mi mañana para ir a la escuela así platicamos y hablamos sobre lo que paso esta tarde, te parece" pregunto Maya con una sonrisa en la boca sin quitar su tono coqueto que usaba con Emily

"Claro, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar" dijo Emily nerviosa al ver que su madre las veía desde la ventana

Maya se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió de una manera muy coqueta hacia la ventana donde las veía Pam

"Bueno ya es hora de que entre, adiós Emily"

"Adiós Maya"

Las dos de sonrieron por unos minutos hasta que Maya se acerco a Emily tomo su cara con su dos manos haciendo que se inclinara un poco y ella poniéndose de puntitas para dejarle un beso que tardo unos pocos segundos en la comisura de los labios para después acercarse al oído de Emily y susurrarle "Espero que se repita lo de hoy" para luego alejarse para entrar a su casa

Emily se quedo parada en el mismo lugar unos minutos totalmente sonrojados para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su casa pero antes tomo un sobre que habían dejado en su porche con su nombre y abrirlo y leer lo que decía en él:

"Emily, Emily pensé que no encontrarías a otra chica a la cual besar después que a mí, pensé que lo nuestro era especial"

*A

Emily no sabía qué hacer solamente una persona pudo haberle mandado eso, hiso bola la hoja y se la guardo en la chamarra que llevaba para adentrarse a su casa y en contra su mama esperándola

Emily no supo que paso solo sintió un tierno abraso que duro unos minutos y después solo pudo alzar la cara y darse cuenta que no estaban solas

"Quien es ella mama" pregunto Emily nerviosa

"Emily ella nos va a ayudar con esto ella es...


	4. Chapter 4

Emily estaba sorprendida por la reaccion de su mama y quedo parada en el mismo lugar por unos segundos que para ella parecieron varios minutos asta que se dio cuenta que habia una mujer enfrente de ella y se dispuso en saludarla

"Buenas noches soy Emily Fields" le tendio la mano y la otra la tomo con gusto

"Hola Emily soy Marisela Cook"

"Emily, Marisela es ayudante en el orgullo gay de Rosewood y esta aqui para ayudarnos" Emily quiso interrumpirla pero su mama se lo impidio " Emily se lo tuyo con Maya y quiero entenderte por eso ella esta aqui"

"Si Emily tus preferencias sexuales y pues yo estoy aqui para platicar con tigo y tus papas para que puedan pasar esto con tranquilidad"

"Pero no entiendo de que forma"

"Yo vendre mañana, el miercoles, viernes y domingo para que hablemos, segun me informo tu mama tu papa vendra mañana para esto" Emily voteo a ver a su mama sorprendida que solo asintio

" Solo quiero saber si esta niña Maya y yu ya son novias"

"No estamos conociendonos"

"Pues necesito que sigas asi que para nuestras platicas vamos a platicar de como te sientes con ella, eso es todo"

"Claro" se volteo hacia su mama y le pregunto si podia ir a su habitacion a lo que esta respondio que si dejandolas solas

Estas solo se sentaron en los sillones y tomaron el vino que estaban tomando antes de que llegara Emily

"Marisela perdona mi indiscrecion pero si tu ayudas ahi es porque eres gay tu tambien" Pam pregunto dudosa porque tenia que reconocer que ella era mujer muy hermosa, ruibia de ojos azules y con un cuerpo invidiable para su edad.

Marisela que la miro seria no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al escuchar eso

"No yo soy viuda pero mi hija si es gay y la acepto y la apoyo en todo por eso ayudo en ese grupo a los papas de hijos homosexualesl"

"Y tu hija estudia en Rosewood"

"No, nosotras, mis dos hijas y yo nos mudamos aqui recientemente y mi hija mayor empieza las clases recientemente el proximo lunes por unos problemas pero nada importante y la chica empieza mañana"

"Si quieres le puedo decir a Emily que la ayude con sus clases a la chica mañana"

"Encerio, gracias se lo dire a mi hija"

"Y tus hijas como se llaman"

"Pues como te digo una de ellas ba a entrar asta la otra semana pero y la mas chica entrara mañana, ella se llama Emma y tiene 16 igual que Emily asi que creo que compartiran alguna que otra clase"

"Y la grande"

"Ella tiene 17 y se llama Sa..." Marisela no pudo de terminar de decir por que se encucho que alguien entraba

Era Wayne el padre de Emily que al verlo Pam fue y lo abrazo para despues presentarle a Marisela

"Bueno yo voy a regresar mañana pero ahora ya es tarde y es mejor que me balla"

"Si muchas gracias por todo mañana nos vemos" dijo Pam

"Si muchas gracias, asta luego" dijo Wayne

Mientras tanto Emily se encontraba en su habitacion tranquila asta que escucho un ruido fuera de su ventana y no pudo evitar asustarse pero se tranquiliso de inmediato cuando vio a Maya enfrente y fue de inmediato a abrir la ventana y ayudarla a entrar para sentarse en la cama

"Que haces aqui Maya es tarde"

"No podia evitar pensar en ti y vi que podia pasar por el arbol y a qui estoy" Maya se acerco a Emily y pudo su palma derecha en la majilla de ella " y pues queria volver a probar tus labios" lo dijo en un susurro pero suficientemente serca de los labios de Emily

"Y porque no lo haces"

Solo eso basto para que Maya tomara el rostro de Emily al de ella y se besaran con pasion, no supieron en que momento se tumbaron sobre la cama y Maya sobre emily acatisiaba desde su cara a su abdomen pero sin tocar sus pechos solo los rosaba, estaban tan metidas en lo que hacian y sentian que no escucharon como alguien entraba al cuarto

Wayne queria ir a ver a su hija no importaba si estuviera durmiendo tenia tiempo sin verla asi que subio asi su cuarto y entro pero se quedo estatico al ver asu hija besandose con otra chica y aun que el ya estaba informado de la situacion no pudo evitar sentirse muy incomodo aun que sabia que algun dia veria a su hija con alguna novia besandose no penso encontrarse con esa imagen asi que decidio serrar la puerta e irse sin ser escuchado y despues hablar sobre eso con su hija y asi lo hiso pero al serrar la puerta hiso un soniso no muy fuerte pero suficiente para ser escuchado por las chicas

Emily y Maya estaban tan entretenidas, Maya con sus manos sobre el abdomen de Emily por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba y Emily con sus manos de igualmanera en la espalda de Maya asta que tuvieron que separarse por aire que escucharon la puerta serrarce y se separaron bruscamente para despues quedarse mirarndo avergonzadas

"Esta creo que mejor me voy ya es muy tarde" dijo Maya levantandose

"Si claro" las dos se dirijeron a la ventana asta que se hiban a despedir que no sabian como asta que Emily se animo y acerco su rostro al de Maya y le dio un lijero beso en los labios, se sonrieron y luego Maya se fue y Emily regreso a su cama para dormir profundamente


End file.
